Obsesiones
by Man Against Society
Summary: Cada vez que Bruce Wayne se imagina como podría haber sido su vida, se la imagina como ésta sería si la muerte de sus padres nunca hubiera ocurrido. Lógico, ya que una posibilidad mucho más real y cercana existe, y ésta es una que él mismo tiene miedo de considerar. Una posibilidad que ha estado ahí, tentándolo desde que comenzó su cruzada: la de simplemente dejar de ser Batman.


Oscuridad. Su estómago estaba ahogado en un río de sangre y dolor. No podía ver nada y por un segundo no pudo sentir nada tampoco. Oscuridad. Ahora podía sentir sus alrededores: miles de pequeños martillos helados golpeaban su espalda. Viento helado. Piernas rindiéndose. Oscuridad.

De repente, el mundo volvió a aparecer ante sus ojos. Junto con su visión volvieron todos sus otros sentidos, con los que realizó un análisis de la situación de manera casi instintiva. Estaba en el suelo de un callejón lleno de basura, mugre, agua de lluvia y ahora, de su propia sangre. Se había caído de bruces sin darse cuenta y recién ahora sentía el dolor de su nariz y la sangre que brotaba de ella como si fuera agua saliendo de una fuente.

Haciendo todo el esfuerzo que pudo, empujando el cemento mojado con ambas manos a pesar de que cada músculo de sus enormes brazos le rogaron para que parara, se logró poner de rodillas, pero sus piernas estaban demasiado débiles como para ponerse de pie. Las piernas de su traje y su cara estaban completamente cubiertas de lodo ensangrentado, mientras que su zona abdominal se veía como una mezcla de rojo, café y negro. Sentía como si las llamas del infierno estuvieran alojadas en la parte baja su intestino delgado en ese preciso momento, que era donde debía de estar la bala. Sentía como todo su cuerpo protestaba en una mezcla de dolor y de un hormigueo extraño que lo recorría, como si estuviera a punto de desvanecerse de nuevo.

Pero estaba vivo, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

El dolor que sentía era insoportable, y ahora se le estaba sumando además el de su cabeza. Era como si un clavo fuera entrando pulgada tras pulgada en su amplia frente, pero estaba respirando bien (de manera un tanto irregular, pero bien) y, si bien estaba perdiendo sangre con muchísima velocidad, la herida no era fatal. Aún estaba vivo, y si actuaba con rapidez podría salvarse de la muerte.

Se rió para sus adentros. ¿Qué se le ocurriría a Alfred ahora para decirle a la prensa y explicar como es que Bruce Wayne ahora se encontraba con sólo la mitad de sus entrañas y con su nariz hecha pedazos?

* * *

- Amo Bruce, voy a tratar de apelar a su aparentemente extinto sentido de la vergüenza y decirle que son casi las dos de la tarde.

Bruce Wayne soltó un gemido de protesta y hundió su cabeza aún más en las almohadas de pluma de ganso. El sol de la mañana se había transformado en el sol del medio día hace ya dos horas. Más que saludarlo amablemente, el sol estaba tratando de sacarlo de la cama a regaños, tal como Alfred trataba de hacerlo también en ese momento.

Recordó algo que lo despertó de manera definitiva.

- Alfred, acabo de recordar algo.

- ¿El número de la actriz, por casualidad?

Alfred dejó la bandeja con el desayuno y la edición de ese día del Gotham Times con absoluta calma sobre la mesa de la noche. Bruce Wayne abrió las sábanas de su cama y de sentó a un costado. Miró a Alfred a los ojos.

- No he salido, Alfred. Han pasado ocho años desde la última vez.

Durante un momento, Alfred no entendió a qué se refería.

- No he salido en ocho años, Alfred.

Esbozó una sonrisa. Alfred también sonrió casi al mismo tiempo, entendiendo por fin a qué se refería su amo. Su sonrisa era leve,

- Nunca ha habido límite para las cosas que usted ha podido hacer, señor Wayne, ni siquiera para vencer a su enemigo más acérrimo.

Le tiró a Alfred una mirada inquisitiva.

- ¿Y cuál sería ese?

- Usted mismo, por supuesto. Usted lo sabe mejor que nadie

Alfred salió de la pieza, dejando a Bruce sólo y pensado en el significado de esas palabras.

Bruce tenía planeado dedicar el día a su hobby más reciente: las carreras de autos de fórmula uno. En su momento, la gente de Gótica pensó que su nuevo pasatiempo era simplemente un capricho de millonario, un gasto de millones de dólares en algo que iba a dejar en un par de días, como lo haría un niño pequeño que no alcanzó a madurar jamás.

Bruce Wayne corrió su primera carrera competitiva como parte del circuito nacional amateur. La primera carrera se realizó en una pista en Blüdhaven, tres meses después de que el Gotham Times haya publicado su declaración de querer dedicarse a las carreras. En los tres meses desde entonces, Bruce Wayne apareció múltiples veces en el Times como motivo de burlas.

Al momento de la carrera, Bruce logró sacar el primer lugar con más de seis segundos de ventaja. A Bruce le daba un poco de risa al recordar como reaccionaron los habitantes de Gótica, y era hasta un poco curioso: podía acordarse de cómo reaccionaron, pero no de la reacción en sí, un poco parecido a como se acordaba de las carreras: recordaba perfectamente el haber ganado, pero no podía acordarse de haber cruzado la línea de llegada, de haber esperado que la luz de partida se encendiera, de sostener el volante mientras tomaba la primera curva, etc. Quizás la adrenalina del momento hace que uno no pueda acordarse de nada después. O quizás no andaba concentrado en la carrera. Quién sabe. Lo que si sabía es que sólo fue desde ese momento que los habitantes de Ciudad Gótica se tomaron su pasatiempo en serio.

Pero para Bruce Wayne, andar en auto a toda velocidad no ha sido digno de seriedad desde hace ocho años. Desde entonces, la velocidad no ha sido más que un pasatiempo. Bruce Wayne no ha tenido que salir en el Batimóvil desde la noche de la operación.

* * *

Su mano temblorosa tanteaba los bolsillos de su cinturón, tratando de dar con el correcto. Cuando lo hizo, abrió el bolsillo y sacó una cápsula de color blanco, que él se tragó inmediatamente. Ahora no tendría que preocuparse por la posibilidad de desmayarse. Se aferró más fuertemente al poste de luz. Miró a sus alrededores. La calle estaba completamente desierta, las luces alumbraban el cemento húmedo que se enredaba en mil callejones e intersecciones, conformando las calles de la ciudad que había jurado proteger sobre la tumba de sus padres. Había algo muy extraño en ellas esta noche, pero en ese momento no podía identificar bien qué era.

A medida que el medicamento surtía efecto y su mente se despejaba, las imágenes de lo ocurrido esa noche volvían a aparecer ante sus ojos.

Lo de aquella noche había sido una operación que había coordinado junto a Gordon y el resto del Departamento de Policía de Ciudad Gótica durante varios meses. Había empezado como una investigación de una red de negocios de Oswald Cobblepot (también conocido en los círculos criminales como "El Pingüino"), en búsqueda de traspasos de fondos que sirvan como evidencia de lavado de dinero.

El departamento no había esperado encontrar una red de lavado de dinero tan extensiva como la que descubrieron con aquella operación. Involucraba a más de catorce casinos repartidos en Las Vegas, Hong Kong y Bangkok, que luego dispersaban el dinero a través de más de mil bancos estadounidenses, para luego terminar en una cuenta en Suiza. El dinero provenía de las fuentes esperadas: tráfico de drogas, dinero de protección, apuestas ilegales, tráfico de aves exóticas, etc.

Lo que el departamento no pudo entender al principio, sin embargo, fue que muchos de los depósitos a la cuenta final eran pequeños depósitos que se habían realizado desde cuentas no asociadas a las otras. Un poco de investigación realizada sobre las cuentas le dio a Gordon una de las mejores sorpresas que había tenido en su vida como comisionado: eran cuentas asociadas a Harvey Dent y Roman Sionis, mejor conocidos como "Dos Caras" y "Máscara Negra". El Pingüino se había convertido en el prestamista de los jefes de dos de las bandas criminales más influyentes de Ciudad Gótica.

Por si fuera poco, los agentes que el departamento había logrado infiltrar en la organización del Pingüino hablaron de algo muy importante: El Pingüino había organizado una reunión con los jefes criminales más grandes de ciudad gótica. Ahora no eran sólo Harvey y Roman los involucrados, sino que también El Guasón, Tiburón Blanco, Edward Nigma, e incluso varios villanos independientes como Pamela Isley, Jonathan Crane, Victor Fries, etc. Casi cualquier persona que valiera algo en el bajo mundo de Gótica iba a estar en esa reunión, hablando de negocios; aparentemente, habían decidido dejar de lado todas las rencillas y peleas del pasado para trabajar juntos, canalizando recursos como si fueran una corporación criminal gigante.

En pocas palabras, aquella era una oportunidad perfecta. Si el departamento lograba apresar a quienes participasen en la reunión, podrían ser juzgados de manera conjunta, ya que estaban realizando depósitos en un fondo común. Podía imaginar las repercusiones que tendría la operación de ser exitosa: todos los criminales más grandes de Gótica, encerrados junto en Arkham y Blackgate, sin poder conseguir ayuda de algún otro supervillano que este afuera.

Sentía como si su cabeza no pesara nada. Miraba alrededor y sentía aún una soledad opresiva acechándolo desde la oscuridad de los callejones, completamente vaciados de gente. Mientras su mano reposaba sobre su zona abdominal, lugar recién cubierto por vendajes, se dio cuenta de algo que no se había dado cuenta al ver la calle vacía por primera vez.

Era viernes por la noche, no tenía sentido que la calle estuviera vacía.

Su corazón se aceleró cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le ocurría, sabiendo que no había mucho que hacer en caso de que tuviera razón. Sintió que el pánico le subía de golpe a la cabeza mientras trataba de recordar el momento en que…

Y de repente, desarrollándose ante sus ojos como una película, estaba el momento preciso en el que Crane logró drogarlo, mezclado entre imágenes de peleas y risas demoníacas…

Todo había salido bien. El humo se había dispersado perfectamente y su entrada aérea fue magnífica. Para cuando los supervillanos de Gótica se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo atacados, Batman ya había noqueado a Isley, a Nigma, a más de la mitad de los matones de Sionis y a unos cuantos del Guasón y de Dos Caras. Mientras Batman peleaba mano a mano contra Crane, pudo ver como Mr. Freeze se dirigía tranquilamente hacia la entrada. Se alegró de que Victor estuviera a salvo. Si no fuera por el y por su colaboración con el departamento, quizás nunca hubieran podido planificar la operación.

Fue justo en ese momento de distracción que Crane presionó algo en la base de su muñeca y sacó un extraño aparato de bajo de su manga. Ahora podía recordarlo claramente. Había pensado que era un pequeño revolver, pero estaba montado junto a un stiletto en una placa de metal que Crane llevaba como brazalete. El stiletto era delgado y estaba montado encima del pequeño cañón, de manera que Crane podía clavar el acero y sacarlo con el impulso que resulta de disparar el revolver.

Crane hizo exactamente eso. Batman ya había notado el aparato y trató de noquear a Crane con un golpe con su puño derecho, pero él se agachó para esquivarlo, quedando justo en posición para atacar su estómago.

El resto se perdió en un huracán de colores y recuerdos que llegaban de manera intermitente. Podía escucharse a sí mismo dando un grito de dolor, dándole un golpe a Crane, corriendo hacia la ventana, pero cuando trataba de concentrarse en cada momento, todo se perdía entre gritos, golpes y ruidos diversos. Necesitaba sacar otra pastilla de las que tenía guardadas en el baticinturón. Ahora le parecía obvio que el stiletto había sido envenenado con la toxina del espantapájaros. Abrió uno de los bolsillos del baticinto y lo que vio dentro de él le heló la sangre.

No había nada. Absolutamente nada. Un vacío infinito y negro como la noche le devolvía la mirada desde dentro del bolsillo.

Y el vacío empezó a crecer, desbordando el pequeño contenedor de su baticinto. La oscuridad cubrió sus abdominales y subió por ellos hasta el pecho del caballero oscuro. Las calles a su alrededor estaban inundadas por aquella negrura absoluta. La ciudad entera fue tragada por aquel abismo infinito, y el abismo ahora lo estaba tragando a él.

Luego, cuando la oscuridad terminó de tragarlo, el silencio inundó sus oídos. Llegó tan repentinamente que casi sentía como si el silencio lo estuviera aplastando. Hablaba, dirigiéndose a alguien que no sabía si estaba ahí, pero la oscuridad se tragaba cada una de sus palabras, sin dejar que hicieran eco siquiera. Sentía como desde la oscuridad algo lo observara fijamente, como una criatura acechando a su presa. Sabía que eso era imposible, pero aún así estaba cayendo presa del miedo.

* * *

Bruce Wayne tenía miedo. Le había surgido como una reacción automática, como un instinto primordial: había visto un destello de color púrpura mientras tomaba la tercera curva. El miedo tensó todos sus músculos y llenó su cuerpo de adrenalina. Así no podría terminar la última vuelta.

Respiró profundamente. Tenía que tranquilizarse, era imposible que fuera él. Tiene que haber sido obra de su imaginación, no podía ser de otra manera. Bruce Wayne suspiró y trató de concentrarse en la pista.

Hace ocho años, el departamento de Ciudad Gótica realizó una operación para arrestar a todos los criminales más importantes de la ciudad. Había partido como una investigación de los fondos del Pingüino, en búsqueda de operaciones que evidenciaran una operación de lavado de dinero. Pero luego se convirtió en una oportunidad para encarcelar a los supervillanos más peligrosos de Ciudad Gótica bajo cargos de conspiración que los pondrían a ellos y a sus matones tras las rejas de Arkham y Blackgate por no menos de diez años.

La operación requirió la ayuda de Victor Fries, mejor conocido como el Dr. Frío, quien ya trabajaba como un informante de la policía entregando información acerca de la actividad de los otros supervillanos. Él fingiría ser un potencial inversionista del Pingüino, filtrando el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión, la hora, características especiales del lugar de reunión, etc.

Ya han pasado ocho años desde el día de esa reunión. Batman participó en la operación y casi perdió su vida. El departamento logró apresar a todos los criminales participantes en la reunión, excepto a uno.

El hombre conocido como El Guasón murió esa noche sin dejar rastro, detonando kilos de C4 mientras lo transportaban en una furgoneta de los SWAT. Fueron las últimas cinco personas que El Guasón mató en su larga carrera de sadismo y destrucción. Nadie podía creer que El Guasón hay muerto, pero aunque sonara sombrío, todos agradecían su muerte.

Esa misma noche fue la última en la Batman que salió a vigilar las calles de Ciudad Gótica. Esa noche, El caballero de la noche dejó de existir como el alma protectora de Gótica, y volvió a convertirse en el simple e inofensivo Bruce Wayne.

Estaba terminando la penúltima vuelta, pensando en lo que lo habría llevado a tomar aquella decisión. ¿Fue el cansancio? ¿El hecho de que no sentía como si estuviera realizando ningún cambio trascendental con sus continuas peleas con los mismos villanos de Gótica? Bruce Wayne no podía dejar de pensar en este tema, ni siquiera él tenía claro el porqué de su decisión. ¿Qué razón podría haber hecho que Batman abandonara su lucha contra el crimen?

Crecí. Y cuando crecí, ya no necesité a Batman nunca más.

Dejé de estar obsesionado con una venganza que no podría llevar a cabo jamás. Dejé de descargar mi rabia contra el tipo de persona que mató a mis padres. No, la gente con la que yo peleaba era muy diferente a ese hombre, pero en ese momento yo lo racionalizaba de esa manera. Todo era parte de una gran fantasía de poder, una fantasía con la que acabé hace ocho años.

Cuando me convertí en Batman, creía que por fin estaba dejando atrás una vida de miedo y de inseguridad y que por fin me estaba convirtiendo en adulto. Ahora lo puedo ver todo con mucho mayor claridad.

Estaba en el último tramo de la pista antes de cruzar la línea de llegada. Quizás sea mejor descansar un rato después de completar su recorrido diario. No recordaba haberse puesto a pensar acerca del tema desde hace… , bueno, desde que tomó la decisión, la verdad.

De hecho, ahora le parecía bastante extraño. En todo ese tiempo tras tomar la segunda decisión más importante de su vida no recordaba nunca haberse sentado a pensar sobre lo que había hecho.

De repente, el miedo volvió a él como un huracán, y fue en ese momento que lo vio de nuevo, no ya como un pequeño destello visto desde el rabillo del ojo, sino a _él._ Sentado en el único asiento ocupado de todas las graderías como si hubiera estado sentado ahí desde siempre, con su piel blanca y traje color violeta, viéndose igual a como se veía todos los días hasta su muerte. Estaba sonriendo.

Y también estaba apuntando una bazuca recién cargada en su dirección.

No perdió tiempo pensando sobre como El Guasón podía seguir vivo, ahora tenía que concentrarse en sobrevivir. Su auto era rápido, pero no tan rápido como el batimóvil y su tracción era bastante peor, así que desaceleró un poco, preocupándose también de mantener al Guasón dentro de su visión periférica. Lentamente, sentía como si todos aquellos instintos que desarrolló como el guardián de la ciudad volvieran a él, como si no hubiera dejado de usarlos nunca. Ahora era Batman de nuevo, y El Guasón estaba aquí para matarlo.

Logró captar el momento justo en el que El Guasón tensó su cuerpo e inmediatamente presionó a fondo el acelerador y dobló a la derecha, quedando a la derecha de la pista y evitando que la explosión lo matara. Una nube de polvo apareció con un destello en el lugar en el que en ese momento habría estado de no haber cambiado su lugar en la pista. La explosión lanzó miles de pedazos de asfalto que rebotaron en su auto, pero no hizo más daño que eso. El Guasón había fallado y se puso a recargar la bazuca inmediatamente.

¿Cómo había sobrevivido El Guasón? Batman tenía completamente claro que no podía desconcentrarse pensando en el asunto, pero cuando se ponía a pensar en la respuesta, terminaba concluyendo que nada de lo que estaba pasando tenía sentido. El Guasón había muerto en una explosión aquella noche, los únicos rastros que se encontraron fueron unas pocas piezas dentales que el departamento forense no pudo identificar con nadie, por lo que asumieron que le pertenecía al Guasón. ¿Por qué se habría escondido durante tanto tiempo? El Guasón es de la gente que actúa según digan sus impulsos, nunca se quedaría tan quieto durante tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo había averiguado que Bruce Wayne había sido alguna vez Batman? ¿Cómo logró conseguir armamento militar estando tanto tiempo sin realizar actividad alguna? Todo era absurdo.

Pero entonces entendió lo que estaba pasando. Por supuesto que todo era absurdo.

Batman desaceleró lentamente. Estaba seguro de que nada le pasaría. Para cuando logró detenerse, El Guasón ya había recargado y estaba apuntando a un blanco inmóvil.

Disparó. Batman no hizo ningún esfuerzo por tratar de moverse.

En menos de un segundo, donde antes estaba el auto de carreras de fórmula uno especialmente modificado de Bruce Wayne, ahora había un torbellino de metal, fuego y humo. Los neumáticos fueron lanzados al aire con la goma completamente derretida y el aire completamente vaciado. Pedazos de metal saltaron por toda la pista. Del coche quedaron apenas un montón de metal sobre la pista con fuego saliendo desde el área del motor.

Pero no habían restos humanos de ningún tipo, ni sangre, ni huesos, ni nada. Bruce Wayne había desaparecido completamente del lugar.

O eso era lo que debía creer El Guasón en este momento, quien en ese mismo momento estaba desenfocando su arma del lugar al que estaba apuntando y lanzándola al suelo. No parecía importarle el no haber asesinado al hombre murciélago, pero a él nunca parecía importarle nada en absoluto. Se dio vuelta, como queriendo salir de las graderías e ir a los estacionamientos, pero cuando terminó de darse vuelta vio que Bruce Wayne estaba justo en frente de él, sin ningún rasguño o herida o algo que mostrara que se había hecho alguna clase de daño siquiera. Se veía calmado. El Guasón seguía sonriendo.

- Nada de lo que acá está es real.

- ¡Mi queridísimo caballero oscuro! ¿Acaso me lo dices como una pregunta?

- Tu no moriste en la explosión en la noche de la operación. Nunca hubo una explosión, nunca te ocultaste, nunca encarcelaron al resto de los que participaron en la reunión, pero lo más importante de todo: yo nunca dejé de ser Batman.

Tomó una pequeña pausa. El Guasón seguía sonriendo.

- No podía recordarme a mi mismo haciendo ninguna de las cosas que supuestamente había hecho. "Sabía" que las había hecho, pero no podía recordar el haber estado en esas situaciones. Eso es porque nunca las hice en realidad. Las recordaba de la misma manera en que uno recuerda cosas dentro de un sueño. Todo esto es un sueño.

- Bueno, caballero oscuro, si eso es así, ¿Dónde crees que estás en realidad?.

Batman se concentró todo lo que pudo en la respuesta a la pregunta. Estaba tratando de focalizarse en sus alrededores. Sintió un olor a sangre, a humedad, a basura…

- Estoy en la noche de ese día, tirado en un callejón de Ciudad Gótica.

El Guasón estalló en carcajadas y su imagen empezó a volverse borrosa, como si se estuviera desvaneciendo. El resto del mundo también se estaba volviendo borroso ante los ojos del caballero oscuro, como si el universo fuera una mera imagen reflejada en la superficie de un charco de agua y al charco de agua le hubiera caído una piedra. Los colores del mundo se fueron enredando entre ellos y Batman podía sentir como su mente volvía a tomar conciencia del mundo real a medida que despertaba.

* * *

A pesar de todo lo que le había pasado, pensó, tenía ciertas razones para enorgullecerse. Al final, las alucinaciones que había sufrido esta noche fueron debidas mayormente a la pérdida de sangre que estaba sufriendo, no a la toxina del espantapájaros. La antitoxina que había logrado sintetizar en su laboratorio no había funcionado perfectamente, pero de no haberla sintetizado lo más probable es que se habría quedado en este callejón temblando de terror hasta morir desangrado. Tendría que hacerle ciertos retoques, pero lo más probable es que Crane cambie la fórmula cuando se dé cuenta.

Al final, desde que se cayó y tuvo las alucinaciones y se despertó pasaron no más de quince minutos. A él le habían parecido años y años. Ahora que estaba de vuelta en la mansión Wayne, después de que Alfred envió el batimóvil en piloto automático a buscarlo y le extrajo la bala de su cuerpo, de que haya parado la hemorragia y vendado su cuerpo, ahora que estaba sentado en un sillón de la Mansión Wayne reponiéndose, podía recordar mucho mejor las partes de su sueño.

- Tu te habías alegrado por mí, Alfred.

Alfred iba camino a la puerta. Cuando escuchó a Bruce, se dio vuelta.

- ¿Señor?

- Tu te habías alegrado por mí. En las alucinaciones que tuve, tu me dijiste que estabas feliz de que yo haya logrado vencerme a mí mismo, que haya logrado superar mi obsesión y haya decidido llevar una vida normal, como el resto de la gente de Gótica.

Alfred se acercó a él, mirándolo de forma comprensiva, como la de un padre queriendo reconfortar a su hijo.

- En algún momento, señor Wayne, yo estaba preocupado por lo que usted estaba haciendo. ¿Una persona que se disfraza de murciélago gigante a pelear con los criminales? El mismo día que usted decidió salir a las calles como Batman, yo creía que usted estaba loco.

Se tomó una pequeña pausa.

- Pero habiendo visto todo lo que usted ha hecho y todo lo que usted ha sacrificado, me queda claro que usted ya superó cualquier ambición de venganza que podría haber tenido al convertirse en Batman. Créame señor, que cuando yo miro a sus ojos, no veo rabia ni rencor. Sino que veo un propósito, un deseo de justicia. Eso es lo que usted representa. Eso es lo que Batman representa.

Bruce sonrió levemente.

- ¿Me lo dices en serio, Alfred?

- Sé que usted mismo se siente inseguro al respecto, señor, pero usted… bueno, tú sabes que yo nunca te mentiría Bruce.

Bruce se hundió aún más en su sillón, sintiendo aún un dolor agudo en los abdominales bajos. La próxima noche se iba a poner en contacto con Jim para preguntarle qué resultó de la operación. Dudaba que hayan logrado atraparlos a todos, o a la mitad siquiera, pero estaba seguro que lograron hacer mucho esta noche.

Bruce suspiró y sintió el dolor en sus abdominales otra vez. Salir mañana como Batman iba a ser difícil. Como siempre.


End file.
